When It's Time
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: "George, you're suffering from depression.  You're worrying your family beyond belief. It's as though they lost both of you instead of just one. You used to be the life of the party, the cause of the laughter during dark times, why did you change?"


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, again. This was written for the challenge Tudents and Steachers, which my friend created. I was given a pair made up of a student and a teacher (no really?) and a quote. It didn't have to be romance, quite obviously as mine is a friendship. I almost didn't get it done. I just spent an hour writing a page of it. Anyway, it had to be done by August 10, just before band camp, so I just made it! The pairing is George/Pomfrey, the quote is "Where's Melbourne", which is related to band camp, gotta love going to school with the creator of the challenge writer. Anyway, I hope you like and wish us luck on band camp, we're off to Melbourne)again with the no really?)Oh and guess who got into Pottermore?**

**Special shout out to Enesti and Nira, you know who you are. See you guys soon!**

**Disclaimer: Find:Oi, Wealsey Twins get in here!**

**Twins: Why?**

**Find: You're doing the disclaimer!**

**Fred: Oh**

**George: Find doesn't own anyone you know of**

**Fred: And she doesn't own The Potterverse!**

**Find: Thanks guys**

**Twins: No problem and watch out when eating your lollies...**

**Find: Why?**

**George: Fred dropped a nose-bleed nougat into the bag.**

**Fred; THAT WAS YOU!**

**Find: Knock it off boys, get that nougat out of my lollies and let the readers read the story.**

**Twins: FINE!**

**Find and Twins; ENJOY!**

The Weasley Twins had always been inseparable. Even through the Second Voldemort War they had stuck together.

Fred had been the older twin, he was the louder, more outgoing twin, George, on the other hand, had been the quieter and more sensitive twin. In the final battle they had stood together to fight but had been separated, it was the last time George saw his twin alive. He hadn't watched his twin fall. He cried over his brother's body during the lull in the fighting. He hadn't cried at the funeral and only just made it through the burial before his knees gave way and he could no longer hold his tears back.

He cried like he had when the two of them were little boys when they had turned Ron's teddy into a live spider and their mother had threatened to hit them with a broomstick. They had been terrified.

He went numb after that. He let his mother and Percy guide him back to the house. He had holed up in his room, _their _room, and didn't speak to anyone.

George sank into a deep depression. He didn't leave his room. He didn't do anything.

One day, Ron appeared in his room.

"I've been running your shop since the last battle. I figured that you and Fred would want it to be opened. Anyway, we're running low on stock; I was wondering where you stored everything during the war"

"I didn't want it re-opened" George shouted "It was Fred's dream. HOW COULD YOU KEEP GOING WHEN HE'S **DEAD**?"

"George" Ron begun calmly "Fred isn't dead , he lives in our hearts"

"Don't be stupid, Ron" he sneered "He's _dead_, I'll NEVER see him again. GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND OUT OF _HIS_ SHOP"

Ron left the room as quickly as humanly possible.

Four months past. Mrs Weasley came into George's room.

"George, sweetie. Madam Pomfrey is here to see you"

"I'm not sick"

"Just talk to her, _please_" There must have been something in Mrs Weasley voice because George stood up.

"Fine"

George pulled on a jumper and walked down the stairs, sulking. He wasn't sick, he didn't want t leave his, _their_, room.

Madam Pomfrey sat in the living room. She had heard that George Weasley wasn't coping with the death of his twin at all.

"Madam Pomfrey"

"Good morning George" she replied in a pleasant tone, so unlike the one George had greeted her in.

"What do you want, lady?" he said rudely.

"George!" Mrs Weasley gasped.

"Don't worry Molly" Madam Pomfrey said. "George, how are you?"

"Why should you care?"

"Because I do, because I may have seen a good future for those two small red-headed boys who ended up in my hospital wing during their first day of Hogwarts because they tried to jinx a couple of Slytherines"

"Well, there's only one of them left, so why don't you leave?"

"Because I still see a good future for you, George"

"Why?"

"Because you're such a talented wizard, your shop is amazing and you're a good person"

"So?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed "George, you're suffering from depression. You're worrying your family beyond belief. It's as though they lost both of you instead of just one. You used to be the life of the party, the cause of the laughter during dark times, why did you change?"

"It feels like I've had my soul ripped in half. It's feels like I've had my heart ripped out. I hate the fact that I wasn't there. I hate that he died and not me" His voice rose with each sentence, by the end of it he was shouting.

"That's all you needed to tell someone, we could have helped you"

"What?"

"You need someone to talk to, I have to get to back to Hogwarts but I'll be coming back to talk to you once a week, whether you like it or not. I arranged it with your mother so there is nothing you can do about"

George looked furious but didn't say anything. He knew there was no arguing with Madam Pomfrey or his mother, _especially _his mother.

Madam Pomfrey was walking out the door when Mrs Weasely asked "When will he be happy again?"

"When it's time" She replied, as she left.

True to her word, Madam Pomfrey visited the Weasley household once a week. Several months later, she said the most peculiar thing to George.

"Right, today we're not talking here. We're going out"

"Where?"

"You'll see, make sure you grab a jumper"

George ran up the stairs and grabbed a jumper. I t was the same one as when he had first seen Madam Pomfrey. He realised that it was a Weasley jumper, Fred's Weasley jumper.

When he came back down, Madam Pomfrey was laughing "How fitting of the occasion" she said pointing at the jumper.

Quickly she grabbed his arm before he could ask any questions and apparted. They ended up just outside a graveyard. He recognised it immediately, his brother was buried here.

"Why are we here?"

"Because you need to see Fred's grave, you need to accept it"

George was not happy about it. Madam Pomfrey literally dragged him towards the gravestone that read "Fred Weasley 1 April 1978- 2 May 1998 Brother, Son, Friend, Prankster. Mischief Managed"

He stared at it for about a minute before he broke down crying, he sobbed as though he was a baby. He cryed until there were no tears left. After that he just sat there for 10 minutes staring at the stone in front of him. Finally he waved his wand and conjured a wreath of flowers. But they weren't ordinary flowers, they were obnoxiously red flowers that looked as though they had teeth. He placed them on the stone and walked back to the gate where Madam Pomfrey had retreated to.

"Thanks for bringing me here"

"You needed to see it Mr Weasley"

"Thanks"

"I think you need a holiday"

"Really?"

"Yes, I hear Melbourne is nice this time of year"

"Where's Melbourne?"

And with that the two of them left the graveyard. George would come back at least once a month for the rest of his life, more often than not is was more. Madam Pomfrey smiled as she saw the light return to the young man's eyes; the time had come for happiness. They returned to the Burrow discussing holiday places. And, yes George did go to Melbourne, he even open a branch of his shop there... In honour of his brother and Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
